A World War to the Max
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Yeah. I know. Not the best title). One day, as Hogan is simply preforming operations.. Six new prisoners are brought in. As time goes on.. Hogan discovers, there's more to these kids, than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay. Let's see. )

(Stalag 13. May, 1942).

Colonel Hogan was in his office . Ready to have a little chat with the Kommandant. He got up he climbed up the ladder he he walked over to the Kommandant's office. He saw Colonel Klink at his desk.

Klink said, "Hogan. What are you doing in here? I did not ask for you, dismissed!" He saluted.

Hogan said, looking at Klink's papers, "Nothing, Kommandant. Just looking to see if there's anything I should be aware of and the RAF prisoners are complaining about the food. Say it's not edible."

Klink replied, not amused, " I care not! back to your barracks or into the cooler Hogan!" He seemed rather upset. There was one paper, Hogan managed to steal from Klink's desk. A paper concerning new prisoners. Six people. Hogan saluted Klink, and went back to the tunnels.

(Tunnels).

Hogan read the paper aloud, "To Colonel Wilhelm Klink, from Gestapo Major Wolfgang Hochstetter. Today, I will bring you new prisoners. Six prisoners. Captured 3 miles West of Berlin. Reported that their plane had been shot down. Gestapo searched, yet found no plane . Six prisoners, among the youngest soldiers I have ever seen. Two French Sergeants. One American Corporal. One American Sergeant. One British Lieutenant. One American officer. Officer gave rank, but not name. Rank of officer, is Lieutenant Colonel."

Newkirk said, "Well, sir. It'll be nice to see another blue uniform, around here. "

Hogan put a hand on his chin. He said, curious, "Youngest soldiers Hochstetter has ever seen. This must be big." The US Army rarely sent people younger than usual. This was curious.

(Later that day).

Hogan silently placed the paper back on Klink's desk. Klink read it. He said, thinking no one was listening, "Every day, prisoners get younger. " He told Schultz, "Prepare somewhere for these new prisoners to sleep. "

Schultz saluted, "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" He left.

At the front gate, a truck pulled up. Schultz ordered the driver, "Unload the prisoners! Orders of the Kommandant!"

Hogan saw the prisoners come out of the truck. But . . . He was confused. He knew Hochstetter described the new prisoners as young. But. . . This was.. MUCH younger than Hogan suspected.

One of the prisoners. . . Was a dog. A furry, four legged, Black Scottie. With a collar that read, 'USA private Total.'

Two prisoners came out of the truck together. A boy with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes , and dressed in the uniform of the Free French Air Force. He looked no older than maybe ten by his height. His uniform, signified that he was a Sergeant.

A girl came out with him. She looked like she was his sister. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked about two years younger than her brother. Like her brother , she was dressed in the uniform of a French Sergeant.

Next to come out of the truck, was a young black girl, who didn't look much older than the French boy. She had on a US Army Air Corps, uniform. The stripes of a Corporal. She had brown eyes and brown hair, that had a white highlight in it.

The next to come out, was a young man with red hair, yet refusing to show his eyes. His hat got in the way of that. Hogan saw, however, that they were faded blue. He was dressed in the same uniform that Carter wore. One of his squadron, perhaps?

Next was a tall young man, with blue-black hair and eyes and olive skin. dressed in the uniform of an RAF Lieutenant.

The final person to get out of the truck. An American officer . She looked to be about sixteen, perhaps? Hogan couldn't tell. On her shoulders and officer's hat, were the symbols of a Lieutenant Colonel. She had tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and long brown hair, with hints of blonde.

Klink walked out of his office, seeing the new prisoners. He looked surprised by their youth. He said, "Which of you is the commanding officer? "

The oldest girl said, "I am. "

Klink laughed, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Hochstetter, seriousness on his face, said, "I assure you, Klink, it is not. "

Klink dismissed them. Schultz forced all the prisoners of Barracks 1, to double up with the prisoners of Barracks 3. Putting the women prisoners up in Barracks 1.

Hogan said one thing to their Lieutenant Colonel, as she walked by. He asked her, "May I ask your name and rank? "

She said, "Max. Lieutenant Colonel Maximum Ride. "


	2. Meetings And secrets

(Okay. On with it. )

(Barracks 1).

Max laid in the bed that the Germans made for their prisoners. Not as comfy as her bed, back in the States. But, it would do for.. However long the war would last.

Nudge asked, "Max? How long are we supposed to be here? " She'd always been the most eager to get back home.

Max answered, "If things go well. . . Not too long." She hated lying to her Flock. She didn't know how long they'd be there. All she knew, was what her 'superiors in DC had told her. They told her, to get in contact with Colonel Hogan. Now. . . She just had to figure out, who that was.

Angel asked, "Maybe we should ask the boys? They're in the next barracks over."

The three of them were placed in Barracks 1. The boys had been placed in Barracks 2. Max didn't like that they were in separate buildings. Separate rooms, sure but... Whole buildings? It felt. .. Strange.

She said, "I'm going to go check on them." She walked out of the barracks, only to be stopped. The man who stopped her, was dressed in the same uniform that she was.

The man was tall, with brown hair, and brown eyes. He had an expression on his face, showing that he was in no mood for nonsense.

Max saw him before. He asked her who she was. She decided to return the favor. She asked, "So.. What's your name? "

The man said, "Colonel Robert Hogan, US Army Air Corps. Senior officer of the Prisoners of war, around here. "

Max saluted him, "Lieutenant Colonel Maximum Ride, Sir! " She still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with military life. But she knew that Colonel was higher than Lieutenant Colonel.

Hogan said, "No need for that, Colonel. We're not very formal in Stalag 13,except Colonel Klink. " He walked into their barracks, "Based on your uniform, I'd guess you weren't at Headquarters very long. You know Major Campbell? "

Max replied, "All due respect, Airm. Who the hell is Major Campbell?" They had only been at Headquarters for two weeks before coming to Stalag 13. Never once did they meet anyone named Campbell. Come to think of it. . They didn't know anyone lower than General at Headquarters.

Hogan said, "No one. Just a test I give everyone in case the Germans try to sneak in a spy on us."

Max said, "Nice." She looked around, seeing no guards on duty. She saw one was drunk. She soon was concerned, "Colonel, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to check on my friends. Those three boys, who came here with us? "

Hogan said, "They're with me, in Barracks 2 ." His voice went sarcastic, "Our ever beloved Kommandant, decided they'd learn to behave, if they were in the same barracks, as prisoners who don't behave. "

Max got a chuckle out of that. She said, "Yeah, that is kinda dumb. Well, I was about to check on them. See, we're really close and -"

Hogan replied, "I figured. If you need anything, I'm in Barracks 2." He decided to keep an eye on these kids.

Max said, "Thanks." She walked out

Hogan seemed like a good man, and a fine officer. To Hogan, Max was a good person. . But, her skill as an officer, would have to be tested.

(Another part of camp).

In Stalag 13, there's one part of camp, where the British prisoners hang out. It's known as 'British Country. " Within this part, came a young Lieutenant . He stood there, strong and silent. Someone walked up.

A man at the rank of Corporal. Short brown hair and eyes. He said, "Hello, Lieutenant. Name's Newkirk."

The Lieutenant replied, moving his black hair, away from his eyes , "Fang. "

Newkirk said, "Nice to meet you, Sir! " He extended his hand, "Anything you need, feel free to tell me. Unless I am busy with another officer, I can help you. "

Fang replied, "Whatever you say, Corporal. I'll just be in Barracks." He tried to walk away, but Newkirk stopped him.

Newkirk said, suspicious, "You sound quite American for an officer of the British Army. "

Fang had become annoyed, "I'm only an officer of the British Army because, according to some files, my mother was from London. A representative of the British government came to my home town, and recruited me. Plus, the American Army was a bit too.. Restrictive for my tate."

Newkirk nodded, but he was still suspicious. He'd been suspicious since the kids got there. Six children, in a POW Camp? Sounded like a Gestapo trap. He said, "Right, Sir . "

Fang walked away . He told Newkirk, "Stop with the 'Sir' stuff. I'm not some uptight British General. Just another guy. "

Newkirk had his suspicions.. But. . This kid seemed to be too good for a Gestapo agent.

Fang felt that, while Newkirk was slightly annoying, he was a nice guy. It'd hopefully go well. He'd be there for a while.

(Barracks 2).

Iggy was sleeping. Able to rest his blind eyes. He heard someone say, "Sergeant Iggy? That's not your bunk."

While Iggy couldn't see this man, he could make out some clues, with his other senses. The man sounded distinctly American. He spoke with a voice, that was kind of shakey. Like he was awaiting orders. This showed, he was an enlisted man. Iggy could guess the man had brown hair, simply because he heard the way he moved.

Iggy asked, "Who are you? "

The man replied, "I'm Technical Sergeant Carter, Senior NCO of the prisoners. I just figured I'd let you know that, that isn't your bunk. "

Iggy got up, "Well, where is mine?" He knew that he shared a bunk with Gazzy, but couldn't tell where it was. He walked around, trying to find it. He recognized Gazzy's fingerprints on one of the bunks. It was his.

Carter asked, "So, what's with your eyes, Sergeant? Why are they all... Faded? " He'd never seen a soldier, of any kind, with the faded eyes. It was kind of interesting.

Iggy replied, "Top secret. Officers only." He didn't know exactly how much authority Carter had. Or who he could tell. Especially, if the Germans find out they have a blind man in the camp.

Carter said, confused, "But. .. You're a Sergeant. That's not an officer's rank. " In fact, Carter out ranked Iggy.

Iggy replied, "Yeah. But, aside from my squadron, the only people authorized to know, are officers. By order of my Lieutenant Colonel. "

Carter replied, "Okay." If it was an order. Who's he to question it? He noticed something though. He said, "You have red hair. Are you Irish?"

Iggy replied, "No. According to some files, my mother was a Texan, and my father came from Hannibal, Missouri. All Southern. No jokes about the South, please. "

Carter replied, "Well. . I'm Native American. So.." He knew Natives didn't get made fun of lot (particularly, not on the level that Southerners are ) but he still wanted to keep things fair.

Iggy replied, "Alright. What's there to do, in a POW Camp?"

Carter said, "Let me show you. " They walked around the camp, finding the Rec Hall.

(Rec Hall )

A man, in the French uniform walked into the Rec Hall. This man was short, with black hair, brown eyes, and a scarf around his neck.

The two young French Sergeants from before, walked up to him.

The girl asked, "What's your name? "

LeBeau, begrudgingly, saluted them. He said, "Corporal Louis LeBeau, Free French Air Forces."

The girl said, "I'm Sergeant Angel. This is my brother. "

The boy said, "Im Sergeant Gazzy. " He took out a paper, "According to this. . Our mother's maiden name was LeBeau. "

LeBeau looked at the paper. It had the name, 'Anna LeBeau' on it. He whispered, "My sister?" He looked at the paper, then at them. He couldn't believe it. But it was right in front of him.

He said, "Well . . I still don't like that two children outrank me but. . It's nice to get to know you. "

The two siblings shared the same feeling. They now knew that they had an uncle. A blood relative in France.

(In Barracks 2. )

A man sat, operating a radio. This man was in the green uniform of the USAAF. An African American with short black hair, and a mustache.

The young Corporal from earlier came in. Looking like she was searching for something.

The man said, "May I ask what you're looking for, Corporal. ..?" He thought it appropriate to ask her her name.

She said, "Oh! I'm Corporal Nudge. I'm from Arizona. I'm looking for a radio." She looked down, "I want to make sure that my family, back in the States is okay. "

The man said, "Well, I hate to tell you ,but our radios can't reach the States. The farthest from Germany it can reach, is London "

Nudge said, looking down, "Oh. I just figured I'd see if Max's parents are alright. "

The man said, "Max? Your commanding officer? "

Nudge said, "The six of us were raised together, in Max's parents house. "

The man said, "Well, if it's any consultation, I can call London and ask them to check. "

Nudge simply replied , "I'd like that. Thank you, Mister . . "

The man said, "Kinch. Staff Sergeant James Kinchloe. People call me Kinch. "

Nudge simply saluted, "Nice to meet you, Sir. "

Kinch replied, "You too." Kinch thought this girl was nice. He'd haveto talk to her again.

Nudge thought the same about Kinch.

(Later ).

Beneath Stalag 13, was a series of tunnels. dug and built up by the prisoners.

The Stalag 13 operation. To sabotage the German war effort. Within these tunnels, was a fully functional radio. Operated by the second in command of the unit , Sergeant Kinchloe.

Kinch called London. Hoping to get some information about the new young prisoners.

He spoke with a British Captain,who claimed to know nothing about them.

Kinch asked, "Your sure that's all you can tell me? "

The Captain replied, "I'm sorry, Sergeant. That's all I can tell you. Those six have been stationed to work with you. The orders were issued personally, byGeneral Eisenhower. "

That surprised Kinch, who reported that information to Colonel Hogan.

Hogan said, curious, "These kids must be Awfully special, if they can attract Eisenhower's attention." Eisenhower was the Allied Supreme Commander. if he personally stationed then there, there had to be something special about them.

Hogan decided to figure out what. He saw the boys had walked over to Barracks 1. Where their comrades were. He followed them. outside of Barracks 1,was the dog they came into camp with. The dog was sleeping.

Hogan heard Sergeant Iggy say, "I know we said we'd vote on staying or leaving. . I vote for staying. Carter's a nice guy. Little naive, but not too bad. "

Nudge said, "Kinch is nice. I vote for stay. I think I could learn a bit from him. "

Angel and Gazzy said, in unison, "Stay. We like LeBeau." They felt LeBeau was a nice guy, and did what was needed. They liked him.

Fang said, "Newkirk'sa little annoying, but he's okay. A bit of a limey, but still a decent guy. Loyal British soldier. Stay. "

Max, though Hogan couldn't see her, said, "It's unanimous. Colonel Hogan's a nice guy. Good officer. Got a good head on his shoulders. We stay. "

Hogan appreciated the compliment. He saw Sergeant Iggy, move around like he couldn't see where he was going . Hogan realized. . Faded eyes. Stumbling around? The man's blind. But it didn't make sense. Why send a blind man to a POW Camp?

What made even less sense . When Max walked out of her quarters/office, with a massive pair of bird wings on her back. The dog woke , and barked from behind Hogan. Everyone saw.. It went awkwardly quiet. No one said a word.

Except the dog . Who (much to Hogan's surprise ) spoke. He said, seeing the situation, "Well. . . Crap. "


	3. The tunnels and a slight problem

(Stalag 13 . Barracks 1. May, 1942).

Colonel Hogan got up with a massive pain in his head. He said, "I've been here so long. I'm starting to hear dogs talk. "He looked down at Angel. He asked her, "Your dog. Can he. . Talk?" He thought he had been hallucinating, but he had to make sure.

She replied, "Yes." She had an adorable smile. One that, if Hogan didn't know any better, he would do whatever she wanted.

Hogan asked , "Why didn't you mention this before?" It would have been nice to know, that a talking dog, was running around camp.

Angel replied, "You never asked." She motioned him closer. He knelt down, and she whispered, "Between you and me, Colonel.. He's not as interesting as he thinks he is." She walked away, over to her bunk mate.

Hogan looked to the dog. He asked, cautiously, "Can you. .. Talk?" He needed to be sure. Make sure he hadn't taken TOO MUCH of Klink's schnapps.

The dog replied, "Yes sir. What made you think I couldn't?" He'd been tired of being treated like any other dog. Because. .. He was NOT any other dog.

Hogan said, "How come YOU never said anything? !"

The dog replied, "Between you and me, Colonel. I'm still getting over the whole, 'Prisoner of war ' thing. "

Hogan decided, "Reason enough." He asked the young Lieutenant Colonel, "So.. How'd you get the. ." He gestured to the wings on her back.

She said, "Some German scientists. Didn't like the outcome of the First World War. So, they experimented on children, from enemy countries." She looked down, "According to the brave American soldiers, who liberated us.. We're the only survivors. "

Hogan said, "I'm sorry ."

Max replied, "It's alright Colonel." She looked around, "Our superiors told us to get in contact with you. They didn't say what for, though ."

Hogan smiled, "Well. . . Let's get to Barracks 2. Everything will be explained there . " He lead them to his own barracks, where he showed them the false bunk. It rolled up, to reveal the tunnel entrance.

The dog, who'd slept on the way to the barracks, was put onto the floor.

Hogan asked, his signature sarcasm smile on his face, "Want to come see, our happy little escape route? " He knew he had them reeled in.

Max and the Flock were standing still. Communicating telepathically, through Angel. They had their respective doubts. But, they knew it was part of something. Something big. They followed Hogan, down the ladder. The other prisoners they'd met, were already there.

Hogan said, "This is what we do, here in Stalag 13. We help other people, get out of Germany. We give them, civilians clothes, military uniforms, fake ID papers. We get them on a rowboat. Rowboat gets them to a submarine. Sub gets them to London. "

Max asked, in awe of everything there, "Don't the guards, suspect anything?" She didn't know much about the Germans. But she knew they were somewhat skeptical. To see something like this, in their own camp?

Hogan said, "No. The only one who might, is Schultz, because he's our Barracks guard. Schultz sees anything, reports it, they don't like what he reports..." He made a gesture with his hand, "Schultz gets a one way vacation, to the Russian Front. "

The Flock looked at everything. A printing press. Machine shop. A fully functional radio. A whole network of tunnels. They were amazed.

Newkirk asked, "So.. How about it? You want to join in? "

Max asked, "Give us ten minutes. Think it over."

Hogan said, "I understand. "

They discussed (telepathically, of course. )

They agreed.

Newkirk asked, "So. . How long are you six, stationed here , with us?"

Max replied, "Orders from Eisenhower. . " She pulled out a paper, from her coat pocket. She said, "Until either Hitler dies. Or Germany surrenders. Whichever comes first. "

Kinch commented, "You'll be here a while."

They celebrated. . Until it went quiet.

Carter said "I just realized. ." He looked around, "Where's your dog? "

Everyone looked around . They went up the ladder. . They found the dog. . Walking straight into the Kommandant's office.

Max said, frustrated, "Crap. He's going to get into trouble.


	4. The oil refinery

(Let's get to it. )

Barracks 2.

Max simply sighed, "He HAD to go outside the fence." She knew her dog could talk. What she didn't know. .. Why she could never get him to shut up.

Hogan asked her, "You don't think he'd .."

Max said, "Bother our 'oh beloved ' Kommandant? Yes. Yes, he would. " She knew this dog. She knew he'd talk to anyone. . Just because he could.

(Klink's office. )

Schultz stood in front of the door. He heard someone say, "Schultz.!" He looked down at the dog. The dog said, "Can you please let me into the Kommandant's office? "

Schultz yelled, "I see nothing! "If he told Klink (or anyone else for that matter) that he heard a dog talk.. They'd think he was crazy (and possibly send him to the Russian Front ).

Total walked forward, going into Klink's office. Hogan ran up and stopped him. He asked Schultz, :You didn't see anything strange tonight, right Schultz? "

Schultz simply stood there, a confused look on his face.

Total said, "He knows. "

Hogan looked down at the dog, and said, "Of course." He turned to Schultz, "You won't say anything about this, right Schultz? "

Schultz replied, "I see nothing! Nothing !"

Hogan brought Total into the tunnels.

The dog said, "Who dug these tunnels? I know I didn't!" He was a breed, well known for digging. But he didn't dig those tunnels.

Hogan said, "We did. Helps our operation. We help other POWs out of Germany and sabotage the German war effort. These tunnels help do that." He knelt down, "And now YOU'RE going to help us, too. "

Total simply said, "Oh. May I ask how you want me to help you?" He was a dog. Not really useful during war time.

But... Hogan had something in mind that the Germans would never see coming.

(Later )

Total walked into the Kommandant's office. He saw Colonel Klink's secretary, Fraulein Hilda, doing her paperwork. She saw the dog.

She walked over to him, picked him up and said, "Oh.. You are just one of the cutest dogs I've ever seen! !" She petted him, very gently, "I had a dog, just like you, when I was a little girl! I would tell him, everything. I feel like I could do the same with you! "

Total used this to his advantage. He acted all cute and.. Did that thing normal dogs do with their ears. Made a cute little puppy dog face.

Hilda said , "Oh. You almost take my mind off this whole war. I guess it's just stress, from the oil refinery. General Burkhalter assigned Klink to head security for it . It's down by the local lake, and refines more oil, than what is being used at Stalingrad. "

Total simply took note of this all. Ready to inform the others , about their next mission

Hilda dismissed the dog, and got back to her paperwork. Total ran back to Barracks 2, and told Hogan everything.

(Later ).

Hogan instructed Max, "Go in. Distract Burkhalter and the nearby Gestapo. Blow up the refinery. Get out. " He looked to the sky, "Don't need anyone getting too badly hurt. "

Max, Fang, and Angel were headed to plant the bombs, constructed by Carter and Iggy.

Nudge and Iggy would distract Burkhalter. Knowing what could distract him, would be easy.

Gazzy took a phone, dialed the oil refinery's number. . And worked his magic.

(On the road ).

A 1931 Mercedes Benz, drove down to the oil refinery. Inside the car, was a man of middle age. Dressed in the green Luftwaffe uniform, with the red General's jacket. He was rotund, with receding black hair, and black eyes. This was General Albert Hans Burkhalter. Head of the German Army POW division.

He was stopped by another car, coming up on the road.

Out of it stepped a young officer (Iggy in disguise ) and what looked like a prisoner.

Burkhalter asked, "Captain! What are you doing out here? "

The officer replied, "General! I am Captain Igghoff ! I was told to take this prisoner to you! "

Burkhalter replied, "Her uniform suggests she is no higher than Corporal. What is so special, that I needed to see her. "

Nudge yelled, "Oh! So, I'm not a prisoner? Nice! It was nice to stay in your country, it really is a nice place, except for the bitter little guy, with the funny mustache. ",Her motormouth soon kicked in, and Burkhalter could no longer understand what she was saying.

(Meanwhile, Tunnels ).

Gazzy picked up a phone. He said, perfectly imitating Klink's voice, "Hello? This is Colonel Klink speaking! Four officers, will be arriving ! I want you to make sure they are treated with th utmost respect!" He decided to make a little joke about the Kommandant, "Also.. Be sure Berlin hears this. Colonel Klink, has a big stink! " He soon hung up the phone. Praying that he didn't sabotage the sabotage mission.

(At the refinery ).

Four German guards, walked around. Looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Angel, hidden behind a wall, used her powers to make one of them unconscious. Two of the others rushed to find a medical person. The last one resumed his duties.

Max knocked him out. Soon after, they planted the charges. After so. . . They got the two guards out of the building , and got to a safe distance. Soon, they hit the detonator. One less oil refinery, for the Third Reich.

They, with help from Newkirk, got back to Stalag 13.

(With Iggy and Nudge ).

Burkhalter saw the explosion of the oil refinery. He said , "Klink, will have MUCH to answer for. " He turned to Iggy, "Captain. Take your prisoner to Berlin. Perhaps they could help, with this prisoner. "

Iggy saluted. Pretending to see the road (a disguised LeBeau was driving ) he got in the car. Soon after dropping Nudge off. . Their car, they'd stolen from the Gestapo, exploded.

Nudge simply commented, "You always make the best bombs. " She kissed him.

(Later, Hogan's office ).

Hogan said, "Code is pretty clear on this point. You're in. " He handed them everything they needed.

It was the beginning. . Of the end of the Third Reich.


End file.
